Pokemon Boyfriend Scenarios - Kanto
by lcankri
Summary: Hello! So, I've done this type of thing before, but I didn't really see many for Pokemon. This version includes Red, Green, Fire, Ash, Gary, Brock, Bill, James, Rocket Grunt, and Giovanni. There will be more later, but posted in different books based on region.
1. 1 - Meet

Red

"Hello? Is there anyone out there?" Your words hung in the whipped air. You could barely see. Holding your scarf to keep it from being tossed away in the wind, you stumbled through the thick blankets of snow that climbed at your shins and soaked through your clothes. You squinted in an attempt to shield your eyes from the obscenely cold winds. You saw something standing out from the rest of the terrain.

"Hello…?" At this point, you were practically whispering. The mass turned around. He had a familiar look, though you couldn't place it.

…

You smiled, and returned your final Pokémon. The boy stood still. You strode closer, and extended your hand to him as you introduced yourself. He only rose his voice enough to speak over the dull roar of the thin aired winds blowing through.

"I'm Red. It's nice to meet you."

.

Green

"Professor Oak?" You stepped around the corner timidly, not wanting to disturb anyone.

"Gramps isn't here right now."

Your eyes met with a boy around your age. "Who are you?"

He smirked confidently. "Green Oak. Who are you?" He stepped a little closer, relaxed body language calming you as well.

You stated your name, and all of the pleasantries you had been raised to repeat. He asked why you were here, and you were happy to tell him. Of course, it was to receive a Pokémon, having no one else in your family to give one to you. The two of you chatted quietly for a short while, before the professor and another boy your age arrived. After both had met and battled with their Pokémon, you asked the professor about your own. He placed his hand to the back of his head.

"Well… I didn't really expect Red or Green wanting theirs today, but next week-" He was cut off.

"Gramps! Don't worry about it! I'll take them to find a Pokémon they like!" Oak's brow loosened, and he nodded.

"Alright then, you two stay safe." He shook Green's hand, mentioning that he remembered that he wanted to be treated like a man now, to which he replied, "That's almost as embarrassing as a hug."

.

Fire

You watched yet another challenger run out of the gym, cradling his fainted Pokémon. It shouldn't have bothered trainers as much as it did, seeing as your badge isn't even necessary. You only had a mock gym. It got popular, and it was the only real reason people would visit Lavender Town now. In all four months though, no one had managed to get your badge.

You sat back down on your "throne," aka a small stool. All of the losses did help to fuel your bank account, though, so you were hoping to renovate soon. There was no set party or type for your gym, so it could be a little unpredictable for trainers. However, you did promise never to use a legendary. You heard the heavy doors creak open, and someone take quick steps up to where you sat. A boy stood in front of you. He had a facial structure extremely similar to someone you knew.

"Would you happen to be related to someone named Red?" It slipped out of your mouth before you could stop yourself.

He nodded. "He's my older brother. Did you know him?"

You smiled. "Yeah…" You carefully walked down the steps, smile still present. You went through your routine, and sent out a Pokémon, in something of a daze.

…

You still felt a little numb as you sat down in your place. Naturally, he walked towards you. He held that same determination, that confidence, that entire air around him. It was full of life and trust. You gestured for him to sit by you. Drawing the badge out of your pocket, you sat it on his hand, and reached to his other shoulder. You silently enveloped him, smelling the smoke from his starter on him. It also smelled like he had been burning pine, which wasn't the best to use due to its moistness, but you guessed that it was fine as long as it worked.

"Please, come back some time," you pleaded.

"Okay."

.

/Small blood mention, only a nosebleed./

Ash

After a long time of roaming Kanto, you decided that it may be time to check in with your family. Sauntering into a nearby Pokécenter, you made your way to the phones. As soon as you went to call, something went wrong. A criminal team was now infiltrating the Center, great. There only appeared to be two, but you didn't have your Pokémon on you. Should you try to physically fight them? No, that's the worst idea you've had all day. You were still going to try it, though. You ran forward, intending to attack the guy's side. He pushed you away with the ease of taking a waffle. Okay, so maybe this wasn't a great time to pick your first fight, but you could always battle.

You launched yourself over the counter, apologizing to Nurse Joy as you ran to the examination room. You knew you had paid for this, but it was an emergency. Hurriedly returning them, you ran back out, hallway seeming much longer than before. The power had gone out, and you were just hoping this hallway was as straight as you remembered. What kind of hospital didn't have a backup generator? Right as you thought about that, the power was back on, just in time to see the wall you collided with. Nurse Joy helped you to stand, blood oozing out of your nose. As she helped you, you heard the battle in the other room, making you antsy to get out and fight. After around five minutes, she let you go. You shouted a thank you back to her, as you were already halfway there. Vaulting back over the counter for hopefully the last time in your life, you saw the broken shambles of the place. Joy followed you calmly, but was just as surprised as you to see the mess. You ran over to someone, hoping for an explanation.

"Hey! What happened here?" You still hadn't fully caught your breath, making you sound like you had just ran a marathon.

"Team Rocket was here, and I beat them, so it's okay now," he explained, grinning triumphantly. You talked for a little bit, until he asked that you travel with him. You accepted. After all, you still needed to make a call. Maybe you should just invest in a phone, though.

.

Gary

The people of Pallet Town were currently gathered around Professor Oak's lab. You simply followed to see what was happening. Everyone started to clear the way for something, and you stepped aside just in time to not be hit by a car. You were knocked over by the surrounding people, though. It stopped, and a boy got out of the car and walked over to you.

"Are you alright?"

You nodded quickly. He helped you up, and you dusted yourself off. "Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?"

"Battle me to find out."

"Lame," you whispered, retrieving a Pokéball from your waist.

.

Brock

You stood in the middle of the rock themed gym. You had already beaten the other people there, but you were a little hesitant about battling him. You hid behind one of the many rocks there, and peeked around it. You heard him say something.

"Where did that challenger go…? Did anyone beat them?" He looked around at everyone, no one had seen them. He sat down, and crossed his legs. The last trainer you defeated tapped your shoulder.

"Why aren't you going up there?" He actually seemed concerned.

You shrugged. He looked towards the gym leader, and smiled. "Brock's pretty hot, isn't he?"

You gave him a strange look. That was a little unexpected to blurt out, after all.

"No! Not like that… Well, kind of? Ah, forget it. Just battle him so I can go home," he said, groaning. You took a couple steps out, and he noticed you.

"Ah! There you are! Come here!"

…

"Here's the Boulder Badge! You know, I'd love more lovely trainers like you around. What do you say about coming back sometime?" He raised his brow hopefully.

Ha, maybe. Just maybe.

.

Bill

You were exploring the city you had just entered, Cerulean City. You defeated a bridge full of people without stopping to heal, was offered a part in Team Rocket, declined, and got into yet another battle. After that, you just continued on the path you were taking until you came across a small cottage. You stepped inside, and looked around. There were some papers, some wires… a Clefairy.

"Hey! I accidentally turned myself into a Pokémon! When I get into that machine, will you turn it on?" You nodded, deciding not to question how one accidentally turns themselves into a Pokémon. You pressed enter, submitting the pre-typed code. A moment later, a boy stepped out.

"Thanks! So… what brings you here? Oh, and I'm Bill, I run the PC Box systems!" As you introduced yourself, you noticed him starting to seem nervous.

"Well… if you're not in a hurry, how would you like to spend some time here?" He wrung his hands in anticipation as he waited for your answer.

"I don't mind as long as you don't," you replied. He grinned.

"Thank you."

.

James

Some people, part of the organization Team Rocket, were trying to fight you. Your Pokémon were mostly fainted already, though, and they didn't seem to understand that you couldn't afford to lose. They sent out their Pokémon, and you walked towards them.

"What are they doing?"

"I don't know, Jessie," he said. You put a thumb on the middle of Weezing's mark, and rubbed the left side of Arbok's hood. They gave in, and let you pet them.

"No! Arbok! What are you doing?!" Ignoring its trainer, it cuddled into your side. The Arbok coiled around you gently, while you continued to rub Weezing's head. The Meowth, which could apparently talk, walked up to you. He stuck a paw in the air, and you were a little afraid that he would scratch you, so you rubbed behind his ear. He relaxed and sat down.

"Oh yeah, that's the spot… Hey! They could be a good contribution to the team!" They seemed to think it over for a bit.

"I'd be fine with it. Though we'd have to tweak the motto a bit," the guy sighed, already trying to figure out how to get your name in there.

"Whatever, they could just strut right up to Articuno, work their magic, and it'd be putty in their hands!"

The girl spoke up. "At least I might have someone new to talk to… Alright, it's settled. They're a part of Team Rocket!" They all cheered and laughed, mentioning how proud the boss would be with this new recruit.

"Wait! Don't I get a say in this?" You were a little confused with this whole process.

"Nope!" They chimed together, as if on cue. Well, as long as it paid well, how could you refuse?"

.

Rocket Grunt

Training is fun, until you're waist deep in Rocket Grunts. That's when it's more or less irritating, but what could you do about this besides defeat them and earn that sweet cash money? Nothing. You were about at the end, until you saw one sitting in a corner with a couple of Pokémon. You quietly stepped over, curious about this. A grunt was hunched over a small Pokémon. A Cubone, if you weren't mistaken. Two other Pokémon, a Zubat and a Rattata watched intently. The small Cubone shuddered in his arms as he comforted it, giving it some juice and medicine.

"Excuse me? Do you need any help?"

"Oh? No, I'm fine. This batch just wasn't potent enough, apparently."

"What?"

"This Cubone, he's different. He saw some things, and in short terms, he suffers from PTSD," he said, clarifying the situation.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I wouldn't freak him out by being here, would I?"

"I'd do anything to see if it calmed his fits." He scooted further from the wall, allowing you some room to see it a bit more closely. Gently holding its paw, you began whispering to it. Its other paw clung desperately to his bone.

"Say, this wouldn't be the one from…"

"That would be the one. I decided that someone should take some responsibility, after all, even with the others, Mr. Fuji had enough Pokémon to take care of. I would've adopted a few more, but I just couldn't support their needs." He sat the emptied bottle aside.

"You weren't-"

He didn't even let you finish the thought. "No. I was in Celadon at the time, but I still feel guilty about it." You concentrated on the small being, crawling into your lap apprehensively, making you smile. He seemed shocked as well. "He's never done that before," he said to himself.

"What's your name?"

"You can call me Jason."

.

/alcohol/

Giovanni

It was New Year's Eve, and even in the crowded bar, you managed to end up alone. You sat in a far corner, but still to where you could be served with ease. The bell on the door had been tolling now and again, but what more did you expect? It was a busy night. The ice cubes in your drink melted faster than you had hoped, due to the body heat from the excited patrons. You heard someone sit near you, but refused to look. You sipped from the now-watery drink.

"You alone too?"

"Yeah."

He removed his hat and crossed his arm in front of it. "You know, I was kicked out of the last couple bars I was in. Just because," he said, rubbing his face.

"Why?"

"I can't tell, I'll be kicked out." He seemed pretty young, about twenty six. "You know what I miss most? New Year's kisses. I used to always get 'em."

"I wouldn't know what I'm missing there." It was about 11:15, judging by the old clock on the wall. "You won't be driving tonight, will you?"

"Yeah, of course I will," he snorted. Oh man.

"No, just tell me your address." You had a fuzzy feeling and vague tunnel vision, but this guy could barely sit up.

"No, no, I can take care of myself, it's fine." He was trying to wave, but it looked more like he was playing an invisible piano.

"No, I don't want you to wreck on New Year's. Come on," you stated flatly, holding his arm and helping him keep upright.

"I can't remember it."

"You can stay the night at my place. I've got better drinks at home." After a bit more convincing, you walked him back to your apartment, just a couple blocks away. He didn't really act the way you'd think he would. He was dressed like a rich man, and seemed stern, but the guy was having trouble standing up. Unlocking your apartment, you led him in and moved your Pokémon off the couch to make room. Your Persian quickly hopped back onto your lap, you too tired to do anything. It still acted as if it were a Meowth's size. He watched a Joltik in a spacey terrarium. "I like to travel a lot. If you're interested, I can show you more later," you offered.

11:55. The news anchors chatted about some new movie onscreen. One started on about their cute Growlithe. Your eyes felt heavy. You jolted up as he shook you.

"Fifteen seconds." Each felt for the other's hand as you counted down quietly.

"Ten, nine, eight…" Your Persian also woke up from the sudden movement.

"…six, five, four…" Joltik watched with large, curious eyes. You had never seemed this excited for the New Year.

"…three, two, one!" You felt his hand move up to your face gently, you looked over at him, and-

Lick.

Wiping your mouth quickly, you raised a brow at Persian.

"He stole my New Year's kiss," he mumbled, making eye contact with Persian.

"It's late anyway. I'm going to sleep. What do you want to do?"

"Is your bed large enough to share?" And that's how you woke up the next day with a man who was apparently the leader of a rising organization, which he had confided to you in his drunk stupor. The following day was full of apologies, thank you's, and black coffee.


	2. 2 - Friends

Red

Nestled in a crevice of the rock face you never would have seen otherwise, he hid his home. It was a comfortable cabin, wooden floors and no windows, but there were some nice curtains that gave the illusion of them, only closed to keep the cold out. The tin roof held sturdy above your heads, while plush rugs shielded your feet. His voice came suddenly, drawing your attention from the old television set, rabbit ears and all.

"You know, it's great to have a visitor who didn't only want a battle."

You felt for his hand, and held it loosely. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, it's fine," he assured.

"I still do, though. You're easily one of my closest friends, you know."

His wind-stained cheeks were a burning red, and his hair was a bit of a mess, due to his hat. His hands and legs radiated cold, while anything else was just a little below what you would call warm.

"I really wish that you wouldn't train tomorrow. All of you need a break," you chided.

Even his Pokémon were visibly affected by the cold. Venusaur had taken on a darker green and a thicker skin. Pikachu's fur had grown thicker than any other of its kind you had seen.

He sighed, but left the ghost of a smile on his lips. "We'll see."

.

Green

Your little Pokémon walked alongside you two, happy with its trainer and their friend. They both seemed happy as well, strolling through the forest. It assumed they were travelling together. Stopping suddenly, you picked it up and held it.

"I really do love nidorans though, especially the female's color." Smiling, you nuzzled her, fine hairs tickling your face.

"It's no problem. Just remember not to evolve her completely until later." You snorted.

"Don't worry; I've done my fair share of book work too. I know a lot about it. I'm going to wait a long time to do it." He giggled quietly. "Shut up you're like, twelve."

.

Fire

You locked the doors of the cathedral-esque building.

"So, how are you today?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Great." You started southward, walking on the large wooden bridge. Campers and anglers mostly used it, but you had always enjoyed it. You chatted absentmindedly as you passed through Route 13. Diverging from the path, you stepped into the woods, and shortly after found the clearing. A short but wide tree held your recently built tree house. It was a bit immature, but it was nice anyway. Grabbing a package from your stack of imperishable pastries, you tore it open and sat in your beanbag. "I'm really glad you came to challenge me."

"Me too. You do add something comfortable to Lavender Town, almost like familiarity."

"I do think we've met before, though. Probably when we were both much younger."

"Mm, maybe. I don't remember much."

"Me either. I'm just glad to know you now." You shifted down to the floor with him, and stared at the ceiling. He moved his head to lay it in between your shoulder and your chest. Eyes closed and hands intertwined, you both fell asleep.

.

Ash

"So, you really think that this is a good idea? You don't want to, I don't know, train a little more?"

"No, I'm pretty sure about this," he concluded. You pressed your lips into a fine line.

"Maybe we should try something for luck first?" You searched for ideas, knowing he wouldn't win on his first try. "Like, maybe go get ice cream, battle beforehand, wear mismatched socks? I don't know, just try stuff out. It always helps me. He grinned as he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, we can try something first." As it turns out, your socks typically do not make a difference in battle.

.

Gary

"Gary, are you freaking kidding me right now. Literally of all times, you choose right now to chill with me."

"Yeah, pretty much." Nurse Joy handed your Pokémon back, and you looked at him pointedly.

"Well, fine. Since you _are_ asking _so politely._ " He snorted.

"Like you've got all the manners in the world."

"You know what?"

"No please-"

"I like you, Oak. What were you saying?" Grinning, you watched his face scrunch up.

"Please don't hold this over me."

.

Brock

"Wait. You haven't seen the museum?"

"No, honestly, I got too worried about your gym battle and blew everything on potions."

"Come on, I'll pay your way in."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose, I can pay for it now-" He didn't let you finish.

"No, it's fine, admission is really low." He wouldn't hear anything else about it. He watched you gaze around at the exhibits, until you finally stopped at one. Unconsciously, you reached a hand towards it, before drawing back. Letting it drop back to your side, you felt your hand brush his. You smiled, between having him beside you and the Aerodactyl fossil giving you a faint feeling of something like determination, all you felt was tranquility. Even though you could hear some old man coughing in the corner, a child crying upstairs, even the receptionist chatting on the phone, it all seemed to boil down to where this was all there was.

"Did I ever mention how much I love dinosaurs?"

"Have you heard they're working on fossil restoration? You could have one of your own someday." You shyly bumped his hand and he took it after a quick nod from you. You heard an old couple (one half appearing to be the coughing man) comment on it quietly.

"What a cute couple."

.

Bill

"So, you collect Pokémon?" You glanced around at the boxes labeled "plushies."

"Yes. And while it may seem a bit morbid, I keep the unclaimed Pokémon of the dead people who used my boxes. I mean, someone's got to take care of them, right?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's not morbid in my opinion. Do you have any favorites, though?"

"I've always been fond of Eevee and its evolutions." He spent the rest of the day explaining how amazed he was by all of the possibilities, and wishing that he could use Pokémon Amie to have a Sylveon, and how he intended on travelling elsewhere in order to have Leafeon and Glaceon. Wow, he really liked the Eeveelutions.

.

James

You grew close with them quickly, quickest being Meowth, though he seemed like he was using you for affection; it was nice anyway. It was dark out, and all of you sat by the fire for warmth. Your Pokémon laid around you, aside from a couple chatting with Meowth. You remembered that the first thing he had said was that they all cared for you deeply. You hoped so at least, going through the league with them.

"You actually met the champion?" They both gave you a starry-eyed look.

"Yeah, I mean it was pretty easy in my opinion. The kid was about my age, and he had literally just won the title. Type advantages will bring you a long way." You opened a pack of crackers, tossing a pack to Jessie, James, and Meowth as well. You watched your Arcanine as it settled beside James. Unsure, he stroked it a couple of times, earning a tired grunt.

"It likes you," you pointed out dismissively.

"Really?"

"Yeah." You patted its side a couple times, and then went back to eating. "In fact, it usually doesn't like people at first. Took it forever to trust me."

He smiled as it let out little whines in its sleep.

"I guess I should sleep too." You bid everyone good night. As you left, you heard them talking about how happy they were to have you around, just knowing you would be the factor they needed to get to the good life. You would all be happy, even though you already were.

.

Jason (Rocket Grunt)

"You know, maybe you should stay at my place for a bit."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look around. This place isn't big enough for three Pokémon and their trainer. My apartment is big enough. If you like it, we could even be roommates." You chattered about the pros and cons, the only serious one being that he wouldn't have his own bed until he decided. Bag packed with clothes and such, you headed to your apartment, Jason and his Pokémon in tow.

.

Giovanni

It was quiet in the small coffee shop, just as you would expect on a Sunday. You watched the door from the counter, waiting for customers. Just as you looked at the clock, seeing that your shift ended in about twenty minutes, you heard the door. Head snapping up, your eyes met with a familiar pair. Both of you were shocked for a brief moment, but met halfway.

"Oh! I really didn't expect you to come, but I'm glad you did."

He removed his hat and held it to his torso. "It's fine, it's not like I'm always working, though."

Remembering that you were, in fact, at work, you asked him if he'd like anything, to which he declined. You both took a seat in a nearby booth, the one at the window. You each asked how the other was doing, and took turns telling stories of what had happened in the past two weeks. He seemed quite relaxed, even being dressed much more comfortably than before. You talked well beyond your shift's end, and into the verge of dusk. He insisted on walking you back to your apartment. He stayed around for a half an hour more, before you exchanged phone numbers and wished each other a good night.


End file.
